3x10
| titres=Chance ou malchance (Belgique, Canada) | Image=3x10_Promo.jpg | num_saison=3 | num_ep=10 | jours=75 | dates_diff=28.02.07 (v.o.) | flashback=Hurley | VO=Tricia Tanaka is Dead | écrivain=Edward Kitsis Adam Horowitz | réalisateur=Eric Laneuville | acteurs=Lillian Hurst - Carmen Reyes Billy Ray Gallion - Randy Nations Cheech Marin - David Reyes Caden Waidyatilleka - Hurley (enfant) Suzanne Krull - Lynn Karnoff Sung Hi Lee - Tricia Tanaka |}} est le dixième épisode de la saison 3 de "Lost". Vincent et Hurley découvrent le Van DHARMA. Kate et Sawyer sont de retour au camp et décide ce qu'il faut faire concernant Jack qui lui est toujours captif. Résumé Flashbacks dit au revoir à son fils.]] .]] Aux alentours de 1987, un jeune et mince Hurley, alias Hugo, apporte des outils jusqu'à une Camaro et ouvre son capot. Son père le rejoint et lui tend une barre de chocolat Glacier Bar (même si sa mère n'est pas d'accord pour qu'il en mange). Il lui demande de démarrer la voiture même si elle a besoin d'un nouveau carburateur. Hurley trouve cette idée stupide mais son père lui apprend que l'espoir n'est jamais stupide et qu'il doit faire sa propre chance. Il l'informe ensuite que leur expédition "père-fils" en direction du Grand Canyon devra attendre qu'il revienne car il doit partir pour du travail à Las Vegas. Juste après cette discussion, il démarre sa moto et s'en va. Dix-sept ans plus tard, Hurley est interviewé par Tricia Tanaka sur la façon dont il a racheté le fast-food dans lequel il travaillait : M. Cotcot. Son ancien patron, Randy Nations est également présent. La journaliste tente de faire un beau reportage sur Hurley mais celui-ci comment à relater toutes les mauvaises choses qui lui sont arrivées depuis qu'il a gagné 114 millions de dollars : son grand-père est mort d'une crise cardiaque, la maison qu'il a achetée pour sa mère a brûlé, son meilleur ami Johnny est parti avec sa petite amie Starla, sa belle soeur a quitté son frère pour une autre femme, un homme s'est suicidé de l'immeuble de son comptable, ... Pour fuir se genre de propos négatifs, Tricia Tanaka décide d'entrer dans le fast-food pour filmer l'intérieur. Soudainement une météorite tombe du ciel et le restaurant est complètement détruit tuant Tricia Tanaka et son cameraman, alors qu'Hurley en sort indemne. Plus tard dans la journée, Hurley est accueilli chez lui par sa mère. Il lui explique ce qui vient de se passer. Il est convaincu qu'il s'agit d'une malédiction et annonce à sa mère qu'il doit partir en Australie pour en apprendre plus sur les Nombres. Elle n'est pas du même avis et lui clame qu'il ne peut pas être maudit puisque son père est revenu à la maison après 17ans. Son père, en le redécouvrant, plaisante en disant "ta mère avait raison à propos de ces barres de chocolat". essaye de ne pas entendre les histoires sexuelles de sa mère.]] Au dîner, David remarque la statue en or de Jésus et Carmen lui explique qu'Hurley l'a faite réaliser par des artisans de Taxco. Elle précise qu'ils ont également embauché un couple d'employés de maison, les Tron. Hurley est hors de lui de voir que sa mère ne suspecte pas son père d'être revenu, après 17ans d'absence, uniquement pour l'argent gagné à la loterie. Cependant, elle lui répond qu'il est revenu parce qu'elle le lui a demandé pour qu'il l'aide à oublier son obsession à propos de malédiction. Hurley décide alors de licencier M et Mme Tron. Carmen, en bouchant les oreilles de la statue de Jésus, annonce qu'elle a besoin de retrouver de l'intimité avec David. Mais avant de quitter la table, elle demande à Hugo de montrer à son père la Camaro qu'il a conservée toutes ces années. Le lendemain, David Reyes réveille Hurley avec quelques difficultés puisque ce dernier porte un casque sur les oreilles pour ne pas entendre ses parents faire l'amour. David demande à son fils de l'accompagner quelquepart pour rompre la malédiction. Il l'amène alors voir une médium, Lynn Karnoff, qui voit la fortune d'Hurley à travers ses cartes. La première carte lui annonce que Hurley a gagné beaucoup d'argent, la deuxième carte précise que ça lui a apporté de la malchance. Elle annonce voir les Nombres et les lui récite. prépare son sac.]] Elle dit qu'ils sont maudits et tire une nouvelle carte : la Mort. Cependant, elle lui apprend que la malédiction peut être brisée et lui demande de retirer ses vêtements pendant qu'elle prépare sa potion pour l'exorciser. Conscient d'être sûrement abusé, Hurley lui offre 1 000 $ si elle avoue avoir été payée par son père. Elle semble choquée dans un premier temps mais révèle avoir été corrompue en échange de 10 000 $ ! De retour à la maison, Hurley prépare ses affaires pour l'Australie. Son père avoue être venu pour l'argent mais dit à Hurley qu'il n'a pas besoin de partir, qu'il n'a besoin que d'un peu d'espoir. Il peut faire sa propre chance : donner tout son argent en ne gardant qu'une petite somme permettant de réparer la Camaro, ainsi ils pourraient réaliser l'expédition pour le Grand Canyion qu'ils n'avaient jamais faite. Hurley s'arrête pour réfléchir, mais décide finalement de partir. David précise qu'il sera là quand Hurley rentrera. Sur l'Île Principale se recueille sur la tombe de Libby]] Hurley confesse ses peurs et ses doutes à "Libby" en se recueillant sur sa tombe, puis en y déposant une fleur. En revenant vers le camp, il croise Charlie entrain de se raser. Charlie révèle à Hurley les flashes de Desmond concernant sa mort. Ils sont interrompus par Vincent qui tient un squelette de bras avec une clé dans sa gueule. Hurley décide de le poursuivre alors qu'il repart en direction de la jungle. Après quelques minutes, Hurley parvient à récupérer le trousseau de clés possédant une patte de lapin porte-bonheur et découvre devant lui un Van couché sur le flan. Au camp, Sun tente d'apprendre l'anglais à Jin mais il n'y met pas beaucoup de bonne volonté. Elle décide dorénavant qu'elle ne lui parlera plus qu'en anglais. Quand Hurley arrive sur la plage pour demander de l'aide pour retourner le Van, tout le monde prétexte qu'ils ont d'autres choses à faire et Jin est le seul volontaire puisqu'il ne comprend rien. Dans la jungle, Kate et Sawyer sont proches du camp quand Sawyer marche sur une fléchette qui était présente à l'intérieur du Cygne avant que celui-ci n'implose. Kate se propose de la lui ôter et profite de l'occasion pour se réconcilier avec lui mais Sawyer l'envoie promener. Ils arrivent finalement au camp et se font accueillir par tous les survivants. dans le van]] Dans la jungle, Hurley et Jin retrouvent le propriétaire du bras trouvé par Vincent : le squelette d'un homme en combinaison DHARMA au logo Flamme, se prénommant Roger et ayant pour fonction "Homme à tout faire". Ils ouvrent ensuite le coffre du Van et découvrent un tas de cannettes de bière DHARMA. Ils extraient le squelette hors du van et accidentellement en font tomber le crâne. Au camp, Charlie demande à Desmond qu'il lui précise quand il va mourir, mais Desmond l'informe que ça ne marche pas comme ça. Sawyer les interrompt et demande à savoir où sont passées toutes les affaires de sa cachette. Desmond s'excuse pour avoir bu le whisky mais précise que Charlie et Hurley l'y ont aidé. Sawyer part alors à la rencontre d'Hurley. Lorsqu'il arrive près du Van, Hurley est extrêmement heureux de le revoir et le prend dans ses bras. Il explique que le van et le retour de Sawyer sont un bon présage pour leur destin. Sawyer el questionne malgré tout pour ses affaires mais Hurley le soudoie avec de la bière pour qu'il les aide à réparer le Van. annonce à Locke et Sayid qu'elle se fiche de ce que Jack a dit et qu'elle va le sauver]] Sur la plage, Kate raconte à Sayid sa détention parmi les Autres. Elle explique que Jack leur a demandé de ne pas revenir pour lui mais qu'elle se fiche de ce qu'il a dit et qu'elle est bien décidée à le sauver. Kate s'en va ensuite en disant qu'elle part chercher de l'aide. Hurley, Sawyer et Jin réussissent à retourner le Van et regardent à l'intérieur. Il y a de très nombreux documents dont une carte DHARMA imprimée en bleu décrivant un chemin de terre sinueux se terminant à la station Cygne. Sawyer sursaute en découvrant la tête de Roger puis ressort avec quelques bières. Hurley, de son côté, ferme les yeux, enfonce la clé dans le contact et tente de démarrer mais le moteur ne répond pas. En sortant du Van, il remet en place Sawyer qui appelle Roger "Skeletor" et qui est peu enthousiaste au fait de réparer le Van. Il lui dit qu'ils doivent faire ça comme un symbole d'espoir. Tout en descendant quelques bières DHARMA, Sawyer apprend quelques mots anglais "masculins" à un Jin beaucoup plus volontaire qu'avec sa femme. Il demande ensuite à Hurley ce qu'il est entrain de faire et celui-ci lui répond qu'il prie pour de l'espoir. Sawyer lui jette alors une canette de bière en disant "voilà ton espoir". Hurley regarde la canette rouler en descendant une pente et a une idée. Il trouve Charlie sur la plage et tente de le sortir de son cafard. Il le convainc de l'aider pour le Van en lui disant que cela leur apportera l'espoir dont ils ont besoin pour changer leur destin. , Charlie, Jin, Sawyer et Vincent observent la pente]] Hurley retourne avec Charlie dans la jungle. Il convainc ses trois amis de pousser le Van jusqu'au début de la pente. Ils s'exécutent puis regardent ensemble la pente très inclinée avec de nombreux rochers en bas. Hurley leur explique que s'ils poussent le Van pour qu'il dévale la colline, alors il pourrait tenter de mettre le contact pour le démarrer. roule dans la plaine]] Charlie se propose pour monter dans le Van avec Hurley. Jin et Sawyer les poussent alors dans le précipice et le Van dévalle la colline. Juste avant de percuter les rochers, Hurley ferme les yeux et se dit à lui-même qu'il doit faire sa propre chance. Il met le contact et démarre le Van. Il braque alors rapidement pour éviter les rochers et conduit à travers la vallée. En se mettant en marche, la radio du Van a également démarré en diffusant la même chanson (Shambala par Three Dog Night) que celle qu'écoutait Hurley enfant quand son père est parti. Jin, Sawyer et Vincent les rejoignent pour une excursion en Van dans la vallée. Plus tard, tandis que Hurley continuer à rouler, les autres rentrent à la plage : Jin retrouve Sun avec une fleur pour s'excuser, Charlie retrouve Claire et Aaron, seul Sawyer se retrouve seul et triste à boire de la bière. retrouve les survivants]] A la nuit tombée, alors que Kate est dans la jungle, elle découvre que Locke et Sayid l'ont suivie. Ils lui demandent pourquoi elle ne leur a pas demandé de l'aide pour retrouver Jack. Elle leur répond qu'ils ne semblaient pas très motivés, mais il rétorquent qu'ils ne savaien ttout simplement pas où chercher. Sayid précise ensuite que Locke a découvert un indice sur le bâton d'Eko. Soudainement, arme au poing, Danielle apparaît. Kate lui demande de l'aide en précisant que si elle a été capable d'échapper aux Autres c'est grâce à une jeune-feille d'environ 16 ans qu'elle pense être sa fille, Alex. Trivia Divers * Il y a une photographie d'une plage tropicale sur le mur de la salle à manger de Hurley. * Hurley dit à son père "Je ne vais nul part avec toi". Walt avait dit exactement la même chose à Michael qund ce dernier était revenu dans sa vie. * Le logo sur la bière, comme sur la combinaison de Roger, est le même que celui de la station Cygne. * Jack, Juliet et Ben n'apparaissent pas dans cet épisode. * Il y a le logo du projet DHARMA sur le devant du van. * Hurley est devenu le patron de Randy Nations au restaurant M. Cotcot. Ce dernier sera par la suite le patron de Locke. * Le nom de la barre chocolatée que le père de Hurley lui donne est "Glacier Bar". * Le père de Hurley s'appelle David. Son ami imaginaire s'appellait Dave. * Quand Hurley demande des volontaires pour l'aider avec le Van, Nikki semble vouloir participer mais Paulo l'en empêche. * Le père de Hurley a du rester chez lui quelques temps car Randy, qui travaillait à M. Cotcot au début de l'épisode est ensuite devenu le patron de Locke. Références culturelles * Référence à des oeuvres littéraires : ** Oliver Twist : Sawyer surnomme Charlie Oliver Twist qui est le nom d'un roman de Charles Dickens. * Références au cinéma : ** Shrek : Sawyer demande à Kate, au milieu de la jungle, "on est bientôt arrivés ?", ce qui pourrait être une référence à l'Âne posant sans cesse la question à l'Ogre dans Shrek 2. ** Pinocchio : Sawyer appelle Charlie Jiminy Cricket, qui est un personnage du film de Walt Disney. ** Rocky : Hurley suggère que la bière DHARMA est plus vieille que Rocky III et peut-être que Rocky II. * Références à la musique : ** Shambala : La musique entendue à la fois sur l'Île et dans le flashback d'Hurley est Shambala des Three Dog Night. Elle a été enregistrée en 1973 et les paroles disent "Everyone is lucky, every one is so kind, on the road ro Shambala" (Tout le monde est chanceux, chacun est si gentil, sur la route pour Shambala). Shambala (ou Shambhala), pour les bouddhistes, est la capitale d'un monde intraterrestre et est aussi considéré comme le "Jardin d'Eden". ** Highway 61 Revisited : Charlie porte un t-shirt du concert de Bob Dylan Highway 61. Dans la chanson Highway 61 Revisited utilise le lieu mystérieux de l'autoroute 61 comme une métaphore pour toutes les choses dangeureuses et mortelles. ** Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart : La musique entendue pendant le dîner dans le flashback d'Hurley est le 1er Mouvement de la Sonate KV 331. * Références à la religion : ** Roche d'Amah : La moto du père d'Hurley semble être uen Yamaha mais certaines lettres sont manquantes et on peut lire "AMAH" qui est le nom d'un rocher à Hong Kong. Selon une légende, une fidèle épouse a attendu loyalement son mari pêcheur sans savoir qu'il s'était noyé et avait été transformé en rocher par la Déesse des Mers. ** Croix chrétienne : La mère d'Hurley en porte une autour du cou. ** Rosaire : Le Van DHARMA a un chapelet accroché au rétroviseur. ** Jésus : Une statuette de Jésus en or trône sur la table du dîner chez Hurley. Sa mère l'appelle "Le Sauveur". ** Cartes de tarot : Lynn Karnoff lit les cartes pour Hurley. Le jeu utilisé est un Tarot Médieval Scapini. * Références à la télévision : ** La Petite Maison dans la Prairie : Sawyer, enfant, regardait cette série, qui est une série américaine diffusée pour la première fois entre 1974 et 1983. ** Les Maîtres de l'Univers : Sawyer surnomme Roger Skeletor qui est un personnage (méchant) de ce dessin animé. ** Muppet Show : Sawyer surnomme Hurley Snuffy (Aloysius Snuffleupagus de la rue Sésame). * Références aux véhicules : ** Chevrolet Camaro : Hurley et son père tentent d'en réparer une. ** Volkswagen Combi : Le Van Dharma est de ce modèle. * Références diverses : ** Hooked on Phonics : Sawyer se moque gentillement de Jin en disant qu'il est "Hooked on Phonics", qui est une société de matériels d'éducation pour apprendre à lire et à écrire en anglais. ** International House of Pancakes : Sawyer surnomme ainsi Hurley. The International House of Pancakes (IHOP) est une chaîne de restaurants servant des petits déjeuners. Thèmes récurrents * Amputations : ** Vincent apporte à Hurley et à Charlie le squelette d'un bras appartenant à Roger. * Destin et libre arbitre : ** Le père d'Hurley lui dit "tu fais ta propre chance, Hugo". ** Hurley et Charlie risquent la mort en dévalant la colline avec le Van DHARMA. * Histoires de famille : ** Le père d'Hurley est parti de chez lui pendant 17 ans. * Nombres : ** La plaque d'immatriculation californienne de la Camaro est "429 PCE". ** Tricia Tanaka travaille pour Action 8 News. ** La voyante cite 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 à Hurley. * Rédemption : ** Hurley répare le Van DHARMA après n'avoir pas réussi à réparer la Camaro de son père. * Renaissance : ** David Reyes offre son aide à Hurley pour réparer la Camaro et lui propose de faire leur excursion pour le Grand Canyon : "il n'est jamais trop tard pour un nouveau départ". * Temps : ** David Reyes est parti de chez lui pendant 17 ans. * Tromperies : ** Hurley découvre que la voyante a reçu un pot-de-vin de son père pour lui faire une fausse lecture des cartes. * Vie et mort : ** Hurley découvre le squelette d'un ancien homme à tout faire DHARMA, Roger. ** Tricia Tanaka et son cameraman meurent. ** La voyante raconte à Hurley que la mort l'entoure et que le pire est à venir. ** Hurley dit à Charlie "il y a de très fortes chances que tu meurs". ** Hurley et Charlie risquent leurs vies en dévalant la colline avec le Van DHARMA. Lieux de tournage * La résidence Reyes : 7th Avenue. * M. Cotcot : Popeye's Chicken. * La maison de la voyante : 7th Avenue. * La tombe de Libby dans le cimetière de la plage : Papailoa Beach. * Le camp des survivants sur la plage : Papailoa Beach. * Lieu de la jungle où est découvert le Van DHARMA : Parc de la Vallée He'eia Kea. * La colline où s'élance le Van DHARMA pour le démarrer : Vallée Ka'a'awa. Questions restées sans réponse * Qu'est-il arrivé à David Reyes pendant ses 17 années d'absence ? Galerie Captures de l'épisode Photos promotionnelles Photos de tournage Image:3x10_Tournage-météorite.jpg Liens externes Catégorie:Saison 3